Bo and Carly- Never Too Late
by LadywriterA
Summary: A Bo and Carly short story I wrote a few years ago. Carly is out of rehab after her substance abuse and reconciled with her children but she may leave Nicholas and Melanie sooner than they think. And Bo is struggling between keeping his marriage and his guilt over the way things ended with Carly. Will they find their way back to each other before it's too late?


Bo saw Carly at the newsstand, buying a paper and paying the vendor; the sight of her giving him an odd jolt. Since the fateful run-in at the hospital, they'd neither seen nor spoken to each other again. She'd told him to leave her alone and he'd obliged, not only because she'd told him to; he used the chance to deliberately avoid her because she'd seen him and Hope at the docks, overheard their conversation. What was the point of pretending they could be friends? There was too much history between them and she probably hated him now. Maybe it was best that she did; at least anger would help her move on with her life somehow, prevent her from falling apart. That had worked before… except anger turned to loneliness and she'd ended up marrying Victor.

 _Damn it!_ Why did it have to be this way; why couldn't have things have turned out different for them? He truly never meant to hurt his princess but here they were now, on opposite sides of the street instead of walking along; hand in hand.

Carly suddenly turned and their eyes met. From where he stood, Bo could read her face clearly like a book. He saw the anger mixed with contempt and suddenly there was a lack of expression before she walked away; determined angry strides. Bo just managed to prevent himself from going after her. He knew, from the droop of her shoulders, that she was in tears but too proud to let him see her crying.

 _Damn it,_ he thought again; suddenly feeling like crying himself.

:::::::

After Bo's sudden change of heart and renewal of vows with Hope, Melanie's illogical anger towards her about Parker's paternity and Nicholas' coldness, Carly had felt so alone and unloved. She'd taken drugs to forget her pain and sadness, to blur the sight of everyone having a happy ending except her. Bu hadn't Victor and Lawrence snidely assured her that happiness would never be hers? The key to her happiness had been Bo and she'd lost him… _again._ The Bradys hated her, her own children strangers and Jennifer on Hope's side. Fearing detection, she'd wandered the alleys in a drugged, incoherent state of mind- wanting only to die. Then one night she'd stumbled over something, hitting her head hard and fainted. When she'd woken up, she was on a bed and a handsome stranger leaning over her, a faint smile on his lips.

 _'_ _Who are you?' she whispered._ _He raised her head slightly and she gulped down the cool water he gave her. 'Call me Quinn.' He replied._

 _'_ _Quinn who?'_

 _'_ _Just Quinn… for now.' He said, lowering her on the bed. She looked down at her bandaged hands, puzzled._

 _'_ _Rat bites.' He explained. 'But don't worry, the doctor I called for you gave you a shot to take care of any infection. 'You're lucky to be alive, Dr. Manning.'_

 _'_ _You know my name?' she asked suspiciously._

 _'_ _I know everything about you.' The man named Quinn nodded. 'But you're a lot more beautiful than I pictured.'_

 _She shifted uncomfortably; her head aching badly. 'Can I have an aspirin?' she asked timidly._

 _'_ _I'm afraid I can't give you that,' he said gently. 'It might worsen your present state.'_

 _Tears of shame poured down her cheeks._

 _'_ _No, no… don't cry.' Quinn produced a hanky and dabbed her eyes, his grave. 'We are all human; when we reach our breaking point we are capable of anything.'_

 _'_ _You should have left me to die! I have nothing now or anybody…' she wept bitterly._

 _'_ _You've got me.' Was the firm reply. 'And I'm going to help you get you back on your feet.'_

A month later, she was back to her old self. Her new friend turned out to be Quinn Hudson; Vivian's son whom she'd abandoned at birth. She'd urged him to track Carly down and help in destroying her but out of sheer spite and disdain for the mother he loathed, Quinn had decided to do the opposite. He had hated Lawrence and Vivian's obsessive love for him so as far as he was concerned, Carly had done the world a huge favor by killing him. After taking her back to her apartment, he'd told her to try and reconcile with her family. He was leaving Salem; Vivian had left already so there was no reason for him to stay any longer. At first, Carly had stayed in her apartment for a week; not having the courage to face Melanie and Nicholas' rejection; which might just make her do drugs again. But while taking a walk down the docks one afternoon, she'd gotten a surprise.

 _'_ _There she is! Mum, MUM!' Melanie ran towards her, tears falling down her cheeks. Behind her was the tall form of Nicholas, his expression was one of relief and anxiety._

 _'_ _Thank God!' Melanie held her tightly, kissing her frantically and holding her face. 'Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!' Melanie's voice shook. Nicholas gulped, brushing his eyes with his sleeve._

 _'_ _Mel…' she began._ _'_ _No… please Mum… me first.' Melanie sniffled. 'The day I saw you last… Chloe explained what really happened and I felt so terrible… Dad too. So we came by your apartment to apologize but you weren't there and everywhere was a mess and we found the pills … I thought you'd… I thought you'd gone somewhere to commit suicide!' she wept._ _Nicholas began to cry too and she consoled them both._

 _'_ _I was in very bad shape.' She explained as they sat together on the bench. 'But I had people who took care of me. I guess I should have called but... I felt you might not want to hear from me.'_

 _'_ _We didn't want to believe you were dead.' Nicholas said, his eyes red from crying. 'But we didn't want to involve the police either.'_

 _'_ _Dad figured out it was you who'd been pilfering the drug cabinet.' Melanie explained. 'But he didn't want you arrested so he hired a private detective to look for you. But we started to lose hope when he didn't; we've been so scared.'_

 _'_ _Mum… I'm sorry for everything I said; for not protecting you like I was supposed to.' Nicholas squeezed her arm, tears falling down his cheeks again._

 _'_ _I'm sorry too; for being such an ungrateful brat.' Melanie said tearfully. 'You did all you could to protect and what did I do…'_

 _'_ _There's nothing to forgive.' She assured them, her arms around their shoulders. 'What we have now is the future ahead of us. Let's embrace it and forget the past. I have my children back and it's more than enough for me.'_

Carly bit her lower lip, tears finally springing from her eyes as she sat down on a park bench, staring down at her hands. _Why me?_ Since her reconnection with her children, she'd vowed she would never keep any secrets from them and now that vow was being sorely tested. But what choice did she have except to tell them. Sooner or later they would find out… or suspect something. They weren't the only ones she was going leave behind… there was Frankie; they were still close, thank God. Then there was Daniel… no, she and Daniel weren't a couple, will never be. Out of despair and loneliness she'd focused her attention on Daniel, thinking he could cure the wound Bo had left in her heart but he'd fallen in love with Jennifer; oblivious to her. Believing herself to be in love with Daniel and hurt by his indifference, she'd sunken further to the pills and more pain. Her so-called love for Daniel had been an illusion, most probably a pathetic way of getting back at Bo; since he knew she never loved Victor or Lawrence the way she'd loved him.

 _Bo…_ She hated him. _That's not true, Carly;_ her wounded heart mocked. _What does that matter now? Hope Brady's won fair and square; far more than she knows,_ Carly thought bitterly. He wouldn't care at all. Nor her former friends and family who no doubt cheered and popped open the champagne on Bo and Hope's 'renewal of vows' day and joining him in writing her off as a 'mistake'. The day before she'd disappeared, the hospital board -egged on by Kayla's report- had suspended her indefinitely for carrying out the DNA test for Chloe. Daniel was currently in the process of persuading the board that Carly's actions had been in the best of intentions. But now, Carly was going to tell him not to bother anymore; she was officially resigning. Now was the time to make arrangements.

:::::::::::::::::

'How is Carly doing these days?' asked Marlena. 'I haven't seen her since we got back to town.'

'I don't know, she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me the last time we

spoke.' Bo replied drily.

'Very bad then.' Marlena said, her tone more than a hint of reproach in it.

Bo bit his lips. 'Our break up had an unnatural end; just like before. But I honestly thought we would make it this time; I loved her.'

'But you loved Hope a whole lot more, that you left Carly and Carly read between the lines. Bo, don't sit there and tell me you loved Carly; you were with her because Hope didn't want you then.'

'Why would you reach a conclusion like that?'

'Because of the way you reconciled with Hope so fast. It was what you wanted the whole time. Why can't you just admit that you used Carly?' Marlena's tone was now harsh. 'Of all the women you looked for an interlude with, just why did it have to be Carly- whom you had a huge history with?'

'It wasn't an _interlude!_ ' Bo snapped defensively.

'You called her a mistake.'

'Hey, that wasn't me… _Carrie_ was the one who called her that. I never called Carly a mistake, she was _never_ a mistake!'

'Then why didn't you defend her?' Marlena challenged.

'It's very complicated Marlena and I don't want to talk about it. Carly and I are over and she won't even stay friends with me; I'm sorry about it but that's the way it is.'

Marlena stared at him. 'Bo, the only reason why ex-lovers remain friends is either because they're still in love or they were never in love with each other in the first place. Carly obviously still loves you and it hurts her to be around you like nothing happened.'

'There's nothing I can do!' Bo insisted. 'I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry she's hurting; I didn't mean for all this to happen.'

'Well, it's amazing what something we didn't think about carefully enough ends up hurting the people we care about. Carly's been dealt with hard blows for most of her life; the only time she was ever happy was with you.'

Bo stared down at his glass sullenly, hating to be reminded of that undeniable fact.

'You think because she's such a strong person, you think she can forget?'

'Carly's hurting because of me; I know.' Bo bit out. 'She now thinks that I never really loved her. What should I do; assure her that it's not true? What difference will that make, in the end- it won't change things between us. Let her hold on to her anger towards me; she'll stop hurting and find someone else.' His chest tightened as he said that and he wondered why.

'Bo Brady, you're a cad, not to mention a miserable coward.' Marlena took her purse and left the table in disgust.

Bo winced, covering his face with his hand. _Carly isn't the only one hurting…_

:::::::::::::::::::

Melanie wasn't pleased with her mother's decision of quitting her job but after the scare she'd had over Carly's absence, didn't press her about it. Nicholas however asked if it meant she'll return with him to Europe.

'No, son.' Carly replied. 'I can't leave Mel; we lost several years together so I can't be far away from her now.'

Nicholas nodded, rather disappointed. 'So, what will you do now?'

Carly shrugged, 'maybe do some charity work, I don't know. Somehow I'll find a way of keeping busy.'

Nicholas scanned his mother's face carefully. Maybe it was his imagination but she looked like she'd lost a few pounds and rather wan. 'Are you feeling okay, Mum?'

'Never felt better in my life, honey. Why?'

'I hope you aren't still pining over _him_.' Nicholas couldn't bring himself to say Bo's name.

'I'm not.' At Nicholas' raised eyebrows, she added, 'I did a lot of thinking while I was in rehab and I realized that a major disappointment in love shouldn't make me waste my life away. It was a huge blow but I'm dealing with it.'

'It's just not fair. After everything you went through with father and Vivian… you deserved some stability and happiness.'

'We don't always get what we want.' Carly said gently. 'I've learnt that big time.' She paused; again wondering how she would tell him, Mel and Frankie her secret. They would be devastated beyond measure. But somehow, the truth will have to come out.

'I don't understand this decision of yours.' Daniel said, frowning at Carly. 'You're in the clear with the board after Chloe's testimony; why do you still want to leave?'

'It's best that I do. Besides, the board may understand why I did what I did but it's not like I'm in their good books either.'

'Oh, if this is about everything Kayla said; don't mind her! You're a valuable surgeon and physician- they know that.' Daniel touched her shoulder. 'I'm sorry the way you got involved in the whole mess; I know you were just trying to help me.'

Carly sighed. 'It would've been easier if Chloe had told you the whole story. But she swore she would tell you if it turned out you weren't the father.'

'And instead Caroline switched the tests,' Daniel's lips tightened. 'If she didn't suddenly have a stroke; she would be in jail now.'

'Like Bo and Roman would've allowed that.' Carly retorted. 'The Bradys stick together through thick or thin, remember?'

Daniel watched the mother of his child as she loaded the contents of her desk in a box; noting the bitter tone in her voice. 'You were once one of them.'

'People change, alliances change. My relationship with the Bradys and Hortons was a lifetime ago; only I remember it. For them, it never existed.' Carly sniffled as another tear ran down her cheek.

'But Jennifer…' Daniel began.

'Jennifer has more loyalty towards Hope.' Carly interrupted harshly. 'I never forced her to choose, she made it pretty obvious that I was coming between Bo and Hope; that he will always belong to her. I was the fool who didn't listen; who didn't see the obvious when I was supposed to. Please Daniel; don't make me worse than I feel already!'

Walking round the desk, Daniel hugged Carly in silence; stroking her hair. 'It's okay; it's going to be okay.' He soothed. 'I just wish you would change your mind about quitting; it's more than enough to help you forget all that's happened.'

Carly pulled away, nodding. 'I know; you're right.' She pulled out a hanky and dabbed her eyes. 'But it's really best that I leave for good. Victor could overturn the board's decision… he's that vindictive when it comes to me. And I won't let you or anyone else keep fighting my battles; I'm going to be okay.'

Daniel shrugged. 'So, what are you going to be doing?'

'Well… I was thinking of going to D.C to visit my brother.' Carly replied, using her hands to brush back her tousled hair. 'I spoke with him last Christmas; he's been badgering me to come.' She wasn't sure if she would actually go; Frankie was very quick at detecting a secret and she wasn't ready to tell him anything.

'Does he know about what happened?'

'He knows.' Carly replied with grim satisfaction she couldn't help feeling. She was not vindictive but at least Frankie, though an adopted Brady; was her flesh and blood and her strongest ally.

Daniel decided not to ask her about Frankie's reaction; if he were in Frankie's shoes he would disown the family after bashing Bo's face in. Bo was a bastard no matter his excuses; would he have preferred telling Carly to her face that he wanted to be with that wife of his after all, rather for her to guess and painfully let him go? Instead he nodded, squeezing her arm. 'We're going to miss you around here, Carly.'

Carly smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 'We'll still see each other. Thanks for helping me out when I came to town. I won't forget that.'

'Even after I acted like a jerk myself, judging you about giving up Mel without hearing your side of the story.' That incident still haunted him.

'It doesn't matter anymore. You have each other now; that's the important thing and she loves you very much.'

'She loves you too. When you were gone, she kept blaming herself.'

Carly shook her head firmly. 'That's over. We're fine now and Nicholas and I've made peace. I still have my children; if nothing anything else.'

'And me.' Daniel assured her. 'If you ever need anything or need to talk… don't hesitate, okay?'

 _If only you could help me with this new problem…_ Carly thought but she nodded all the same, managing to keep her smile on.

:::::::::::::::

Hope saw Carly enter _The Java_ and on impulse, decided to see if she was meeting anyone. While she was deliriously happy she and Bo were back together; she remained full alert for any act of revenge on Carly's part. Maybe it was petty of her, but after her experience with Billie Reed, she had to be careful of anything. So, with the stealth of a detective, she maneuvered her way to the café's window and peered in. Carly was at a table alone; a waiter placing a big mug in front of her.

 _I'm worrying about nothing,_ Hope thought about to herself as she watched Carly sip her drink. Hope felt a flash of guilt as Carly brushed her eyes with her fingers. _Surely she understands… that's why she let Bo go,_ she thought, watching Carly. She looked unhappy and rather pale. Hope wondered if she should go in there and talk to her but decided against it; there was too much guilt and awkwardness. She was about to turn away when someone walked up to Carly's table, smiled and shook hands with her before sitting opposite.

My God… Hope thought incredulously; her blood running cold. It was E.J DiMera.

:::::::::::::::::::

Carly raised her eyes from the view to see who was walking towards her. Frowning, she turned away from the last person she wanted to talk to.

'Hey, Carly.'

No reply.

'You could at least say hello, it hasn't come to that; has it?' Justin said.

Carly stared stonily at the river; determined not to say a word to him. He'd had the nerve to say that she'd changed when it was him and the rest of the family who had changed so drastically. All of them had sided with Hope; none of them cared to know about her suffering from Lawrence all those years, they had blamed her for Bo's estrangement with Hope.

'I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Carly.' Justin persisted. 'I know we've had our differences but I'm not your enemy. I was just looking out for Hope, who is a very good friend of mine. She has her faults but she truly loves Bo as much as you do; they are a family- you can't come in the middle of a family… no matter how you try.' He rushed on, wanting to see her reaction.

'What do you mean, no matter how I try?' Carly turned at last, green eyes cold.

'What were you talking to EJ DiMera about?' Justin asked, making his voice cold, wanting to put Hope's mind at rest; she was so agitated about Carly meeting with EJ that he'd promised to find out what was going on.

'What's that got to do with you?'

'EJ's an enemy of the family, you know that.'

'The Bradys' feud with the DiMeras got nothing to do with me; I'm not a member of the family. What are you insinuating, Justin Kiriakis?' Carly glared at him.

'In this town, we are careful of whom we are seen with Carly; you know that! EJ's a troublemaker and the only reason why you would be talking with him is trying to get him to help you with something devious. Whatever it is Carly, it's not going to work; leave Bo and Hope alone.'

'Hope put you up to this, didn't she?' Carly said, so angry that she could barely bring out the words. 'She's so paranoid that she would send her loyal messenger boy to find out what her husband's ex mistress has up her sleeve.'

Justin's lips tightened, hating being referred to as "a messenger boy." 'Whatever you and that thug are planning, it's pointless.'

'You and Hope can go to hell.' Carly walked away but Justin grabbed her arm.

'I mean it Carly! Try anything and everybody's going to do all they can to prevent you from breaking up a happy home. Just because Bo dumped you, it doesn't give you the right to destroy people's lives…'

A stinging slap on his cheek interrupted him. Before he could speak, Carly slapped him again.

'Look…' he began but this time Carly was so angry that she let loose her temper. She punched him in the eye; scratched his face, anywhere she could reach.

'Carly, stop it!' a shocked voice exclaimed, following by quick footsteps and Carly was pulled away from Justin.

'What's going on?' Marlena held on to Carly; unable to believe what she'd just seen.

'Why don't you ask Hope's messenger boy; that's all he's good at being!' Carly snapped, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

'What the hell did you do to her, what's wrong with you?' Marlena shouted.

'What I did to her? Look at what's she's done to my face; just keep that crazy woman away from me!' Justin snapped, humiliated beyond measure.

'No, Carly… stop.' Marlena said firmly; her hands tight on Carly's arms. 'It's over now. Justin, get out of here.'

'Gladly!' Justin retorted, already striding away from them; his right eye throbbing.

'Let me go.' Carly disentangled herself from Marlena's grip, walking away.

Marlena hurried after her. 'Carly, wait! I've been looking for you since John and I got home.'

'I don't feel like talking to you, Marlena; just leave me alone.' Carly said gruffly.

But Marlena caught up with her. 'Carly come on… I'm your friend.' She protested.

'Still?' Carly asked, sarcastically. 'I thought everybody's told you I'm _persona non grata_.'

'I know what happened. And I feel terrible for you; I do.'

'Please… Marlena; don't.'

'Don't what?' Marlena challenged, blocking Carly's path. 'You see me for the first time in years and you're pushing me away, why?'

Carly stared back at her, the tears still on her cheeks. 'So much has changed, there is no room for friendship between us.'

' _Why?'_

Carly shook her head firmly. 'It's… it's just the way it is, Marlena! You don't have to be nice to me; I'm an outsider now.'

'Carly, I know that things have been rough between you and the family but that's no reason to push me away!' Marlena exclaimed. 'Some things haven't change; I'm still your friend.'

Carly hung her head as Marlena slipped her arms round her shoulders. 'And I see I got back just in time. The moment I heard everything, I wanted to give you my shoulder to cry on.'

'Nothing you can say can remove what's in me.' Carly's voice shook, tears falling down fast. 'Nothing you can say can take away what's in me.'

'Don't say that.' Marlena soothed. 'You've always been so strong Carly, you can get through this.'

'No, you don't understand. It's not just about Bo or the family. Oh God… why this on top of everything else?' she wept, breaking down; covering her face with her hands. Upset, Marlena led her to a bench; allowing Carly to cry.

'There now, there now…' she soothed.

Carly raised her head finally; allowing Marlena to wipe her tears with a hanky. 'I'm sorry…'

'The strongest person has a breaking point; don't apologize.' Marlena took her hand. 'I'm here now; I will help you in anyway I can.'

Carly shook her head. 'I'm happy to see you again.' She admitted.

'Likewise. I'm here for you Carly, in any capacity.' Marlena assured her.

'I'm beyond help, Marlena.' Carly shook her head slowly.

'Why would you say that?'

Carly stared at Marlena, her eyes bleak. 'Marlena, I'm dying.'

Marlena stared at her in disbelief.

'I have a very rare type of cancer. It's not treatable and I don't know how I'm going to tell Frankie and my children.' Carly bowed her head again. 'When Bo and I broke up, I was in a very bad place so… I did drugs. Someone found me in an alley and took me to rehab. Even though I thought I was alone in the world then, I got clean; to get back the old me. I got more than that, I got my children back. And now, in a matter of months, I'm leaving them behind.' Her voice shook.

'Oh God, Carly…' Marlena whispered, hugging her. 'Oh… I am so sorry.'

The two women sat together in silence for several minutes.

'Are you sure… are you sure it's not treatable?'

Carly nodded. 'I told you, this one's rare. Even a bone marrow from Frankie won't help me.'

'Damn…' Marlena shook her head. 'What now?'

'I'm making my will; EJ's helping me with that.' Carly laughed bitterly. 'Your in-law sent her messenger boy to see if I was plotting against her, funny enough.'

'Justin's an idiot and Hope's impossible.' Marlena hesitated before asking the next question. 'Are you going to tell Bo?'

'Sure… his ex mistress is dying, what can he do except show me some pity… I want nothing from him, including his pity!' Carly hissed.

'But you have a history together, a great love…'

'We were young and different back then. Our great love didn't survive because it wasn't meant to. Bo and I weren't destined to be together.' Carly brushed her eyes with her fingers.

Marlena blinked rapidly as her own tears came. This is so unfair, _unfair;_ she thought. But she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. 'I'm going to be there for you, every step of the way, I promise.'

'Thank you.' Was the quiet answer.

'But Carly, you have to tell Nick and Mel about it; you can't keep this sort of thing a secret. They are your children, they need to know.'

Carly nodded. 'I know… I just don't know how to.'

'It's going to be hard and very difficult but they have to know what's going on all the same. It's better for them to know and do all they can for you instead of you bottling everything up.'

'I _will_ tell them, I will.' Carly said wearily. 'Somehow I'll try to.'

Marlena hugged her again. 'In the meantime, can you come over for dinner tonight? John will be glad to see you.'

Carly smiled faintly but shook her head. 'Thanks but I don't think I should. The last thing you need is the family accusing you of fraternizing with the outcast.'

'That's a tad dramatic, don't you think?' Marlena said drily. 'A lot went on while you were gone, in case you don't know. For a long while, John and I were the outcasts of this town. Now I don't want to here any more objections from you, if you don't show up at my house tonight, I'll come over and get you myself.'

Carly meekly promised to come; realizing it would do her some good to be with old friends who still cared about her. And indeed, John was very pleased to see her but very sad to hear about her terminal illness; wishing something could be done for her. Carly appreciated his concern but begged him not to talk about it for the rest of the evening; they must use the chance to catch up instead. And that's what they did.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unable to stand the distance between Carly and him any longer; Bo went to the hospital to see her and talk things out properly. Having thought things through; he decided that he couldn't live with Carly hating him, even though he'd given her enough cause to. But to his surprise, her office was locked and the name plate on the door gone. Had Daniel failed at getting her reinstated after that misunderstanding? Knowing that Melanie would shrink away at the sight of him, Bo went to find Lexie instead and found her deep in conversation with Jennifer.

'Carly's no longer with us.' He was informed. 'The board did reinstate her but she resigned later on.'

'Why? Is she planning to leave town?'

'She didn't give a reason.' Lexie shrugged then excused herself as her pager went off.

Bo turned to Jennifer who was silent. 'Did she tell you anything?'

'Carly doesn't tell me anything these days,' Jennifer replied, her voice sullen. 'She's punishing me for siding with Hope by avoiding me. She won't even take my calls and the few times I manage to corner her; she always acts evasive and finds an excuse to leave.' Her voice shook. 'I know it's been difficult for her losing you but I never imagined she would take this attitude with me of all people… she's my best friend! She has to realize I love her and I feel terrible for her but she won't give me a chance.'

Bo sighed. 'I know Carly… she's too proud to let anyone see her down; she'd rather battle the pain herself. I hate the way things turned out… after what she went through with that bastard…' he shook his head.

'Don't be too hard on yourself. I thought I was over Jack when Daniel and I got together but then he came back into my life and I knew we were still connected.' Jennifer pointed out. 'I told Carly you and Hope would always be connected…'

'You told her that?' Bo interrupted, suddenly glaring at her.

'Yes I did, and wasn't I right about that?' Jennifer demanded. 'And it was only because I didn't want her to get hurt.'

'You didn't want her to get hurt…' Bo's anger rose. 'Was it because you were so sure that I didn't love Carly or you just didn't support our relationship?'

Jennifer looked intimidated at sight of his angry face but she didn't back down. 'Was that a relationship Bo? I know you loved Carly very much… a long time ago. When she came back, you had an affair with her; something you would never have done if Hope hadn't moved out!'

'Don't start assuming what you don't know, Jennifer Devereaux.' Bo said, furious now. 'You had no right telling her that.'

'You had no right making Carly promises you didn't intend to keep.'

'My promises were real!'

'Then why are you with Hope now, if they were? I didn't want to you with Carly, I sided with Hope true… but it was also because I know you- you move on with other women if you feel Hope doesn't want you. That's what you did with Billie years ago; I was afraid you were doing the same with Carly and Carly's not Billie. Now everything's ruined.'

'Yeah…' Bo said bitterly. 'Everything's ruined. Carly's the most wonderful person I've ever met and now I've given her even more bad memories.'

Jennifer's face softened. 'Don't feel bad…'

'I do feel bad, especially the way I've ignored here these past months. You and Jack; do you care about Daniel's feelings right now?'

Jennifer said nothing, her face turning red.

Feeling too angry to converse with her further, Bo took his leave.

::::::::::::

Carly read over the document one more time and signed; John and Marlena put down their signatures as witnesses.

'Have you told them yet?' John asked as they left E.J's office.

'I'm telling them tonight.' Carly replied quietly. 'Thanks for the support you guys; it means a lot to me.'

'I just wish we could do more than that; like helping you get the best treatment.' John's face tightened.

'Believe me John, I wish there was a way of treating it; I wish I had more time to make up for the years I lost with Mel especially.' Carly replied sadly. 'But it's impossible and I've stopped wishing.' She hugged him and then hugged Marlena; thanking them again. Wishing to be alone, she turned down their offer of lunch with them; going for a walk about the town; imprinting everything in her memory. The Brady Pub, the docks where she and Bo ate hot dogs and talked about the future so long ago…

Carly suddenly felt fatigued and her thin hands shook. Looking round, she spotted a vending machine and slipped a coin in it; cranking out bottled water. Digging into her purse, she shook out a pill from the bottle and put it in her mouth; sipping some water. _I have to tell Mel and Nick tonight,_ She thought, wondering if she would have just enough strength to carry out her plan… she needed to embark on that particular trip; one last time.

As she sat on the bench, someone walked up to her and she looked up; stiffening at the sight of Hope. 'You decided to do what your messenger boy failed to do, Hope?

Hope flushed at the look of contempt on Carly's face. 'Justin handled it all wrong…'

'How dare you stand there and tell me that, when it was you who put him up to it?' Carly replied coldly. 'I stepped aside when Bo made it clear it was you he wanted; what more do you want?' her voice rose.

'I came over here to apologize Carly; not fight with you.'

'I don't care about you enough to hold much value on an apology from you. You sent Justin to insult me just because you saw me with E.J DiMera. Who I choose to have coffee with is my business.' Putting down the plastic bottle, she got up.

'Carly wait…' Hope pleaded, blocking her way. 'Please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I guess I was being paranoid…'

' _Shocking_ ,' Carly said sarcastically.

'Put yourself in my position,' Hope insisted.

'Sorry Hope; I can't do that. I would never abandon Bo after he went out of his way to save our child; I would never go about putting him down and decide I only want him when he's moved on with someone else and I won't keep obsessing whether or not his ex is plotting against me!' Carly hurled in her face. 'That's the huge difference between us; I'm not a selfish, spoilt brat who doesn't know how to be a wife!'

Insulted and angry at Carly's words, Hope struck her across the face without thinking. A wrong move as to her horror, Carly fell on the ground in a deep faint.

'Carly!' Hope went down on her knees, touching her. 'Carly, are you alright? Oh my God… _what have I done?_ ' she exclaimed, terror seizing her when Carly didn't respond. 'Carly… wake up… wake up!'

With trembling fingers, she brought out her cell phone to call for an ambulance.

::::::::::::::::::

Bo hurried out of the elevator and hurried over to Hope who was pacing up and down with her arms folded. 'Fancy Face, what's going on, I got your message.' He hugged her then stared down at her face. Hope was in tears. 'What happened?'

Before she could reply, Melanie advanced on her, her eyes blazing. 'You bitch… you God damned bitch, I'll kill you!'

Nicholas however was there and he swiftly grabbed his sister before she could lay her fingers on Hope, holding her firmly around the waist.

'Let go of me!' Melanie snarled, struggling wildly under Nicholas' grip. 'Make no mistake... _I am going to kill you!'_

'Alright, what's going on here?' Bo asked, bewildered.

'Why don't you ask that bitch; the one who should have rotted in jail like she deserved and I'm going to see that she does… _let go of me_ Nick!'

'Right… If I do, you'll be one who'll end up doing time, maintain!' Nicholas insisted, not relaxing his hold.

Bo turned to look at Hope who was red in the face then grabbed her arm. 'Come on.' He said curtly, dragging her away as Nicholas managed to calm his sister down.

'I want to press charges against that woman.' Melanie insisted.

'That's Mum's decision, don't you think?'

'Do you honestly want Hope Brady to get away with this?'

'Of course not!' Nicholas fired back. 'I want to nail that woman to the wall as much as you do but we have to think of Mum right now; until she says so, we don't do anything- clear?'

Melanie glared at him then hurried to Daniel as he walked up them; his expression grim. 'Dad, how is she?'

'She's resting but you two got some explaining to do.'

Nicholas and Melanie looked at him blankly.

In an empty room, Bo was raging at Hope. 'What the hell were you thinking?' he shouted, making Hope cringe.

'I didn't mean to!' she protested tearfully. 'It happened so quickly, I was angry…'

'And why… why did you have Justin question Carly if she was plotting something with E.J?'

Hope was shocked. 'How did…'

'Marlena told me before I got your call; I can't believe you would stoop that low!'

'I was scared! I have the right to be scared; after everything, she could easily get back at us; just like Billie did.' Hope cried, seeing no way out except telling the truth.

'She's not Billie and she's not you!' Bo shouted, without hesitation.

Hope stared at him long and hard. 'You're still in love with her.' she said at last.

Bo was silent, anger suddenly gone.

'My God…' Hope whispered, 'you haven't forgotten about her after all. The whole time I thought you were feeling guilty for leading her on… but it's more than that, isn't it, Brady?'

Bo slowly shook his head. 'Yeah… it's more than that. I see it now. Or I guess I knew these past months but I've been denying it, because I kept telling myself I did the right thing… repairing our marriage.'

Hope gulped, tears filling her eyes. 'That's why I got paranoid I guess,' she admitted. 'Carly's the one you're supposed to be with. I… I should have made you go after her when you said it was over between you two; instead I got satisfaction you chose me over her. You do love her, that's why it wasn't you who ended it in the first place.'

Bo rubbed his eyes, a deep sense of shame and regret weighing on him. Hope sniffled, bringing out a hanky to wipe her eyes.

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too. I made you feel guilty being with her; I played the victim.' Hope sobbed. 'And now, with what I did today…'

'I'll talk to her; persuade her not to press charges.' Bo promised. On top of that, ask for her forgiveness.

Hope nodded. 'When you get home I guess we'll have to talk about…' she couldn't say the dreaded word. Instead she said, without looking at him. 'You should go and see how she is.'

Bo opened the door; leaving Hope alone in the room and asked a nurse which room Carly was. He was told Carly was sleeping and no visitors were allowed just now. Carly was sleeping true enough but Melanie was weeping in her father's arms at the terrible news of their mother's state of health. Daniel had questioned them, thinking they'd known of Carly's illness which he'd discovered via some tests.

'There's no cure, no form of treatment for it?' Nicholas asked, his voice shaking.

Daniel shook his head sadly, stroking Melanie's hair. 'It's a rare kind, chemo won't help. I'm sorry, I really thought you knew.'

'My mother's dying… oh my God…' Melanie cried, holding on to Daniel. 'And I was so cruel to her… I wasn't there when she needed me…'

Nicholas laid hands on his sister, tears running down his cheeks as he thought of his own cruelty.

Bo stared at Carly through the door's glass window; his heart clenching. How could he have been so blind, so stupid? He should have held her in his arms that fateful day and told her no… _you're the one I want; I love you the forever way, Carly._

 _How could I have let her think otherwise? Marlena's right, I am a miserable coward._

Normally, he wouldn't listen to the order of 'no visitors' but he decided to let his princess sleep. When he came back, he will persuade her from pressing charges against Hope before turning the subject to them. He sincerely hoped he would get through to her on both counts.

::::::::::

Melanie, Nicholas and Daniel kept vigil until Carly woke up. As Carly's pain was far worse than her own, Melanie forcibly controlled herself as Carly explained she had planned to tell them that night. Nicholas kept his tears in check, Daniel squeezed her hand.

'I'm so sorry about this.' Carly said quietly. 'It's been so difficult for me hiding this from you but I just couldn't…'

Melanie rested her head on Carly's bosom, miserable and feeling that Carly was even dearer to her than ever before.

'It's okay, Carly; we know now and we're here for you.' Daniel assured her.

Nicholas nodded. 'I'll be staying in town longer, Mum; to be near you.'

'Thank you, son.' Carly touched his face and stroked Melanie's hair. There was sadness in the room yet a lot of love and support, which somewhat healed the ache in Carly's heart.

:::::::::::

When Bo arrived the next day, armed with flowers; Carly wasn't in her room. Daniel informed him Melanie and Nicholas had taken her home.

'And she asked me to tell you that she's not pressing charges against Hope.'

'That's good.' Bo said, filled with relief; not wanting Hope to go back to jail.

'But she also said she wants to be left alone; she doesn't want to see you.' Daniel added, his voice cold. After Jennifer's desertion, he understood Carly's pain more than before and with this illness she now had, he sorely felt like punching Bo in the face; as much as Nicholas did.

'I need to talk to her.'

'Do her a favor; leave her alone. You and your precious Hope have done more than enough to hurt her.' Daniel bit out. 'She doesn't need your apologies, Brady; she just want you to maintain your distance; which you had no trouble doing after you abandoned her.'

'I never meant to hurt her, you know that.' Bo said slowly.

'No Bo, I don't know that. It's either you loved her or you never did. Either way, you were damned cruel to her and I sure hope it haunts you for the rest of your life. As the father of her daughter and her friend; I am asking you to leave her alone.'

Daniel left abruptly before Bo could say anything. Cursing under his breath, Bo threw the flowers in the nearest bin and walked to the elevators.

::::::::::::::

'Mum, you can't… not in your condition!' Melanie exclaimed in horror. 'At least let one of us come with you!'

'I really need to do this alone, honey.' Carly said.

'No way; it's out of the question.' Nicholas said firmly. 'You're very ill… you can't make this trip and all alone for that matter.'

'I'm not that weak just yet.' Carly insisted, although she knew each day she lost some amount of strength. 'And I really want to do this. I know you don't understand but this place has always been so special to me; it's full of my happiest memories. I want to see it again, one last time.'

Melanie looked at her brother helplessly; silently telling him to talk Carly out of this.

'We understand,' Nicholas said at last; his tone gentle. 'But we can't allow you to go alone. If anything happens to you out there…'

' _Nothing_ is going to happen to me, Nick. I'm strong enough to make this trip, I won't overdo things and I'll take my medication when I'm supposed to. This trip's important to me- I have to go.' Carly's voice was soft but her tone unyielding. Her mind was made up.

In the end, Carly was able to convince her children she could make the trip alone. Very reluctantly, Melanie phoned the airline and booked the trip for her.

:::::::::::::

Bo had no idea where Carly lived since she moved out of his house and he was frantic to find her. Hope no longer cared; since the day she'd landed Carly in the hospital and the talk with Bo afterwards, she went about subdued and downcast; quietly arranging for the divorce papers.

'Adrienne isn't speaking to me, you know.' Justin told her while she was in his office. 'She heard about my argument with Carly from Marlena.'

Hope sighed. 'I shouldn't have asked you to do it… I'm so sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. At least it opened your eyes to the truth and she'll have a shoulder to lean on at this difficult time she's going through.'

'Difficult time?' Hope frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

Justin stared at her. 'Bo doesn't know yet? I thought Adrienne told him.'

'Told him what?'

:::::::::

'You're lying, it's not true!' Bo shouted after Hope told him everything. 'It's not true!' he shook her by the shoulders, refusing to believe it. 'I won't accept this; she can't be dying, not her! God, not her!'

'I wish it was a lie, believe me!' Hope disentangled herself from his grip, crying too. 'But that's what Adrienne heard from Marlena; Carly has terminal cancer.'

Bo sank down on the couch, his eyes filled with tears; burying his face in his trembling hands. His princess was dying, _dying!_ _Was this his ultimate punishment?! Carly, Carly…_

'Bo, I'm so sorry; so sorry.' Hope touched his shoulders, tears falling down her cheeks. 'I would never wish a thing like this on her. I can't even begin to imagine what she must think of us right now.' She sobbed.

Bo wept, his heart breaking at the thought of the disease draining Carly's life and strength away. How long had she been living with the cancer… how could he have been so stupid not to have made absolutely sure she was alright? How could he have moved on with his life pretending she didn't exist these past months and she'd kept quiet just like that? He knew the answer to the last question; _Pride… rigid, stubborn pride!_ It was the only thing about her that always infuriated him.

''What are you going to do?' Hope timidly asked.

Bo rose, wiping his eyes; determination increased.

:::::

When no one answered the bell, Bo pounded on the door of Carly's apartment. Expecting hostility from Daniel, Mel and most probably Adrienne; he'd finally turned to Marlena who had given him the address.

'Can I help you?' a suspicious voice from behind.

Bo spun round to face a scowling elderly man holding a broom. The scowl vanished as soon as Bo showed him his badge.

'I'm looking for Carly.' Bo replied brusquely.

'Oh, Dr. Manning isn't home. Her kids just took her to the airport.'

'Airport?' Bo snapped.

'I spoke with her at the door; the young man was holding a suitcase and she said something about getting some sun at the most beautiful…'

'…place on earth!' Bo whispered. _Cancun!_

'Yeah, that's what she said; probably the Bahamas, lucky thing.' He sighed wistfully.

Bo barely heard what the man was saying. He could easily guess why of all places Carly chose there; the one place he never shared with Hope or Billie… their own special place where they'd fully lived their love. Of course she would go there, to see it once again.

'Thanks for your help.' He said, hurrying out the door, the super staring after him in bewilderment.

When he got there the plane had already taken off and he was amazed to see Melanie and a young man who he recognized as Nicholas talking to each other by the huge windows. _Those two let her go alone?_

No matter… it made things a whole lot easier. When he caught up with Carly in Cancun; her two hostile children wouldn't be there to spoil things.

::::::::::

A week later he took the plane to Cancun; going to the hotel they had stayed at so long ago. However Carly wasn't registered there, according to the receptionist who checked.

Noticing the disappointment and frustration on Bo's face, the young man suggested, 'There are now holiday cottages on the beach, sir. Perhaps the _senora_ you seek chose to rent one; they are very popular with tourists who prefer privacy.'

'Thank you.' Bo said. With any luck, Carly would be walking along the beach at this time and he'll find her; he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

He did find her there, seated on a log and staring at the sunset over the sea; on the very spot they made love so long ago. From where he stood, Bo watched her for several minutes; taking in the sight of her beautiful form before walking up to her.

Carly must have been so engrossed at the view because she didn't hear the sound of his footsteps. Then suddenly noticing a presence, she turned; her eyes widening in shock. Bo felt the tears well up; bittersweet pain running through him. He'd found her and already she looked thin; her eyes large in her face. 'Carly…' he whispered.

She stood up, staring at him; unable to speak.

Bo swallowed, hard. 'Princess, can you ever forgive me?'

'Damn you straight to hell, Bo Brady!' Carly cried harshly. 'How dare you? How dare you come here and attempt to make stupid promises out of pity! I want nothing from you, you hear me? Go back to your wife!' She turned to run and Bo hurried after her, catching her easily.

'Carly, listen to me!'

'I don't want to hear it; _I hate you!_ ' Carly struggled, slapping him soundly on the cheek. Grabbing her by the shoulders; Bo kissed her, a brutal, heartfelt kiss. It was pointless of her to struggle; his arms held her like a vice. Bo kissed her and went on kissing her until that rosebud mouth parted under his and her arms snaked round his waist as she kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, there were tears in her eyes as well. Bo wiped them away with his thumbs.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'Liar.' She whispered back.

'It's true.'

'I don't believe you. You shouldn't have come after me; we're through. You're under no obligation.' She sniffled.

'It's not like that, I _swear_. Everything suddenly became clear to me and when I was looking for you all over the place; I found out about…' his voice broke, 'about the cancer…'

Carly began to cry and he held her to his chest, stroking her hair. 'It's okay, princess… I'm here now.'

'No, no…' Carly pushed him away. 'You can't just change your mind like that, after everything you put me through. You wouldn't be here now if you didn't know I was sick.'

'That's not true!' he shouted.

'Even if you're telling the truth, what use am I to you now?' Carly demanded. 'I'm wasting away by day; losing my strength. Why do you want to be with a dying woman?'

'Because the same woman won't leave my side if it was me!' Bo snapped back, his voice trembling with pain. 'If I was the one who was dying from cancer and I told you to go away; nothing in the world would make you leave me.'

'Stop talking like that! We don't belong to each other anymore; we aren't meant to be! Go home to Hope!'

'I don't belong with her and she knows that now. She knew that before she found out you were sick; she was the one who told me.' Bo let that information sink into Carly's mind.

'She… _told_ you?' Carly said in disbelief.

'If she thought it was pointless for us to be together, like you think, would she have said anything to me? I was looking for you all over town to ask you to forgive me and then I heard…' Bo swiped the tears streaming down his cheeks. Carly stared back, the sight of him crying her undoing and she allowed him to pull her back into his arms.

In her rented cottage, after crying in each other's arms; they lay together on the big double bed in Carly's room. Bo kissed her forehead, her painfully thin body nestled close to his.

'I'll take care of you from now on, princess. You don't have to worry about anything.' He promised. 'We'll get married as soon as the divorce is through.'

But Carly shook her head. 'No, Bo. Don't do it.'

'But I want to be free to be with you.'

'And in a matter of months I'll be gone and you'll be alone.' Carly looked at him earnestly. 'You aren't meant to be alone, Bo.'

'Carly, don't you understand? I love you, not Hope. I've been so stupid and blind not to see it sooner and I want us to be together without anyone slandering you this time.'

'You came all this way to find me. After this, you don't have to prove anything. We belong together the way we are now. When I was married to Victor, I was yours the whole time.'

'And the whole time I kept pushing you away, I knew you belonged to me.' Bo said softly. 'But I want to be your husband; for the rest of the time we have left to be together.'

Carly caressed his face. 'It's a short time.'

'Not to me.' Bo held her closer, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. 'Any amount of time with you would be a lifetime to me. I want you to be my wife, Carly Manning.'

Carly's mouth trembled. 'I can't do this to you…'

'I'm asking you out of love, not obligation.' Bo reminded her. 'Marry me. Let's finally be man and wife, princess. Please.'

In reply, Carly kissed him; long and deep.

:::::::::::::::::

The divorce was amicable and after every one heard about Carly's terminal illness, they all rallied round her in support; eager to make up for their unfair behavior towards her. After their simple wedding, the couple existed only for each other. They explored old haunts, he took her sailing and when she was up to it; they had dinner dates. And Bo nursed her untiringly until the day she was unable to get out of bed.

Carly woke up one morning, looking at him intently; her green eyes unnaturally bright in her thin, pale face. Bo took her hand, pressing his lips against it; his heart sinking.

'Bo. Could you call Father Matt? And the kids… please?'

'Sure.' He whispered, holding back his tears. He knew this day was coming but he still wasn't prepared to let his princess go on to the next life. He could see she was fading away and there were so many things he still wanted to tell her.

'I only want them. I don't want any long sad goodbyes.'

Wiping his eyes, Bo reached for his cell.

:::::::::::::::

Melanie began to cry heartbrokenly in Nicholas' arms as Father Matt administered the last rites on Carly. Nicholas stood with his sister, only his damp, red eyes showing how much he was grieving. Bo held Carly's hand to his face, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

'I've loved you from the moment I met you.' Carly said faintly to Bo. 'Thank you… for all the happy times.'

'Like you have to thank me for anything.' Bo choked. 'You were the one who saved me years ago. And I fell all over again when you came back. And now… I'm losing you all over again!'

'You will never lose me; as long as you remember me, sailor.' Carly stroked his cheek with her fingers. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, princess; now… and forever.'

Bo leaned down to kiss her, pressing his face against her cheek; stiffening when he felt her arm round his neck slacken. He raised his head. Carly's eyes were closed forever.

'Mum… Mum…' Melanie wept, Nicholas' arms tightening round her.

Carly was dead.

::::::::::::::

'For as much as it has pleased Almighty God to take out of this world the soul of our beloved sister and friend Carly Marie Brady; we commit her body to the ground. Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust...'

Melanie rocked to and fro, eyes red in her stark white face and looking so thin in her black dress, Brady's arm round her shoulders. Nicholas held her hand, looking grim. Frankie shook his arm away from Jennifer's touch; his expression impassive.

'May the Lord bless her and keep her... May His light shine upon her...'

Caroline pressed a hanky against her eyes, causing Melanie and Nicholas to look at her with the deepest contempt but said nothing. Frankie had told them to conduct themselves with dignity like their mother always did and they were determined to honor her memory even though they greatly longed to yell at Caroline, Victor and the Bradys and Hortons for being hypocrites. Supported by John and Marlena, Bo stood silent and stiff, hardly believing the whole thing was real. _It just can't be real!_ He cried inwardly.

After the final prayer, flowers were placed on the casket; Jennifer cried as she placed hers.

'My friend… my darling friend, I failed you… forgive me!' she wept; Jack's arms around her. Daniel placed a yellow rose on the casket, his handsome face unreadable. Melanie was too broken down with grief to be comforted and Shawn Douglas looked dazed and ill as he and Belle placed their flowers on the rosewood casket.

'Frankie, I am so sorry about Carly,' Victor began.

'I will hate you and your family for the rest of my life.' Frankie said coldly, his dark eyes meeting his. 'Carly forgave you all in the end but that doesn't mean I or her children have or ever will. If I have the opportunity, I will destroy you especially.'

'Son please…' Caroline pleaded.

'I am not your son. Don't ever call me your son from now on.' Frankie spat, slapping her hand away from his arm. He refused to look at Bo or bring himself to comfort him. His thoughts were only on Carly's children who needed him. Kayla, looking as guilty as she felt, caught his eye but he abruptly turned away from her.

When Carly's will was read out by EJ later, it turned out that except for five million dollars for Shawn Douglas and two million dollars for Ciara; Carly had left the rest of her fortune to Melanie.

:::::::::::

A week later Bo stood in front of Carly's grave; the headstone bearing her name, birth and death dates above the words, _Beloved wife, mother and sister_. Tears streaming down his eyes, he shook his head. 'You're really gone now; not like before.' He whispered. 'I keep waiting for the moment when you'll walk up to me; show me it was all a mistake. Oh my God...'

Weeping harder, he knelt before the headstone. 'Princess, I can't go on... I can't, not without you! Every day, I see your eyes, your beautiful face... I almost hear your voice...' he dabbed at his eyes with his knuckles. 'And all I can think about is how I made a mess of things... I let the past get in the way of a life time with you and now you're gone...' he bowed his head. 'I can't go on living without you. So...'

Slowly but determinedly, he pulled out his service pistol from his jacket, 'I couldn't be with you long enough in life... but I'll be with you in death, princess. This time...' he cocked it ready, 'we'll never be apart again.'

Calm and resolute he aimed at his heart. He had no regrets... he was joining the woman he loved. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger...

:::::::::::::::::::::::

'Bo!'

Bo jerked awake, heart thumping. Hope stood over him, looking very worried and scared. 'Are you okay?'

'Where…' Bo sat up; looking round sharply and it came back to him. They were in the Horton cabin. It had all been a dream.

'You were crying and muttering in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?'

'Nightmare?' Bo rubbed his eyes. 'Yeah… yeah, it was.'

'Must have been one heck of a nightmare. You sounded like you were in terrible pain.'

 _You have no idea…_ Bo thought, a great feeling of relief running through him. He had actually dreamt Carly died; his princess dead in his arms…

In all the panic and urgency while on the run, he hadn't realized how much he missed her. And after the earth shattering dream, Bo knew just how much he missed Carly; achingly so. The last time he'd seen her, she had kissed him goodbye amidst tears; urging him to do what he had to do, even if it meant she might not see him again. What other woman would be so understanding and loving? He loved her; he still loved her, more than ever before.

Sliding off the bed, he slipped on his boots.

'Where are you going?' Hope asked, worriedly.

'I have to find a pay phone; I need to call Roman.'

'But they might trace it!'

'I know a way to get the message across.' Slipping on his coat, he went to the door. 'Lock the door after me and stay put, okay?'

'Okay.' Hesitantly, Hope kissed him on the cheek. 'Take care of yourself out there.'

The kiss had no effect on him. Bo wasn't surprised. The one woman who affected him so was the one he was on his way to call.

At the hospital, Carly was just taking some notes in a clipboard when her cell rang. She pulled it out from the pocket of her white coat. 'Hello?'

He wanted to weep when he heard Carly's voice. 'Princess, it's me.'

'Bo! Honey, are you okay? Where are you?' Carly whispered, her heart thumping.

'I can't tell you that right now, but I'm okay.'

'And... Hope?'

'She's okay too. Listen, you got a pad and pen with you? Take down this message for Roman...'

'Hang on... okay.'

Bo related the message and at the other end of the phone, Carly diligently wrote it down. 'I'll go to the station now and give it to him.'

'Okay, thanks Carly.'

'I love you.' she whispered.

'I love you too, princess.' Bo replied emotionally. 'More than you could possibly know. And I'm coming back to you... I swear it.'

Silence.

'You heard me, princess? I'm coming back to you soon. Pop open the champagne ready, okay?' he said,

'Okay.' Was her soft response.

::::::::

After Lee and her accomplices were taken away; Abe turned to Bo and Hope sternly.

'You know this could have ended differently. And you acted rashly, Bo; whether you liked it or not.'

'He was only trying to get me out of there.' Hope pleaded, squeezing Bo's arm. 'I knew what Lee was up to but she was going to kill me.'

'I know Hope. But you were in there serving a sentence and Bo broke you out. However, I think the D.A will be lenient towards you both after this organ trading scandal you exposed. Let me go talk to him, he's waiting in my office.'

Hope turned to Bo after the door closed, hugging him close. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

Bo smiled faintly, shrugging. 'I'd do it all over again, you know that.'

'But there's something I still don't know.' Hope looked at him. 'Are we… is there a chance for us to…?'

Bo shook his head firmly. 'I'm going to marry Carly.'

Hope went white but nodded. 'That was inevitable, I guess.'

'Even though we drifted apart, you're still the mother of my children. I couldn't stand you being mistreated so I had to do what I did. But eventually I have to go back to Carly. I need her as much as she needs me.'

Hope nodded again, her expression now sad but resigned. 'You've always been that way with the people you care about. And I thank you for it.' She planted a kiss on his cheek. 'And I hope you'll get the chance to be happy with Carly... you might get thrown in jail.'

'We have the goods on that bitch so I doubt it. And since you helped prove she was into trafficking organs illegally, I'm sure you'll get a full pardon and you'll be home with Ciara in no time.'

Doug and Julie entered and while they were hugging and exclaiming over their daughter, Bo took his leave, anxious for a certain pair of arms around him.

::::::::::

He found her in her office at the hospital and as soon as she saw him, she ran straight into his arms. Bo held Carly tightly in his arms, planting kisses all over her face and lips, stroking her hair. 'God... I missed you so much!'

Carly wept softly, touching his bruised face. 'Oh... what did they do to you?'

'It doesn't matter.' He pushed back strands of hair from her face. 'I'm back with you, that's all that matters.'

'So...' Carly looked at him oddly. 'Things aren't different now?'

'No princess.' He shook his head, pulling her closer. 'Things are the same. I love you very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll still have me.'

'Bo...'

'You don't believe me? The whole time I thought about you... waiting for the moment when you'll be back in my arms and I'll be kissing you like this.' he kissed her long and deep and she returned it.

'I thought it was all over when you left...' she said softly. 'I thought you and Hope had reconciled...'

Bo covered her mouth with his hand. 'We had a long talk and we finally came to an understanding. No more dragging the past, no blame, no recriminations.'

Carly was too surprised to say anything. The last time she'd seen Hope she was so sure things weren't over between her and Bo.

'I'm not saying this out of obligation Princess... I'm saying it because I love you. And believe me...' still holding her, 'I know what my life will be without you. Empty.' He kissed her several times, holding her close. 'I won't lose you again, princess. This is our second chance and I'm going to take it. Starting right now...' he held her face between his palms. 'Will you marry me?'

'Oh my God...' she whispered, eyes radiant. 'Yes... yes!' she flung her arms round his neck. 'Yes!'

Bo laughed happily, lifting her off her feet. 'You're finally going to be my wife and nothing or nobody's going to stop us this time.'

'Oh...' Carly pressed her lips against Bo's cheek. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life. And I want us to get married as soon as possible, tomorrow... next week... just soon!'

Carly smiled through her tears, touching his face. Bo kissed her again, squeezing her then pulled back a bit when he felt her wince. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Bo eyed her unusually pale complexion, fear stabbing him. 'Are you sure… you look like you've been down with something.'

'I've not been ill.' Carly assured him then suddenly smiled shyly. 'Unless you count pregnancy an illness.'

'What?' Bo whispered, gripping her arms. 'A _baby?_ Really?'

Carly nodded, taking his hand, pressing it against her stomach. 'I found out two days after you left. I thought, even though... even though I'd lost you at least I'll have a part of you to love.'

'You've got me, _all_ of me Princess.' Bo vowed. 'You'll never lose me, ever! And this baby... he's going to have the best of us.'

'He?'

'He, she… who cares?' He kissed her long and hard, embracing the woman he loved once again. They had a long future ahead of them. Their second chance; a life time of living their love as they were meant to from the day they had met on his pier.

THE END


End file.
